Model Behavior
by zeejack
Summary: Winning a photo shoot with the famous Sam Evans, why wouldn't Mercedes Jones be on her best behavior? Better yet will Sam be on his best behavior?
1. Chapter 1

A/N To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The song for this story is 'Sex Therapy' by Robin Thicke

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

**MODEL BEHAVIOR**

"Omg! Omg! You won, Cedes, you won!" Tina squealed as she jumped up and down in Mercedes room. "Won? Won what?" Mercedes asked as she watched Tina practically spazz out. "You won a photo shoot with Sam Evans! The Sam Evans, omg, I think I'm going to faint!" Tina fell across her bed. Side eying her friend she snatched the papers from Tina's hands, "Who is Sam Evans and how did I win some contest I never entered?" she glared as Tina began to squirm. "Well it's...hmmm, I entered us both in the contest so we would have a better chance to win. As for who is Sam Evans, he's the starting quarterback for the Tennessee Titans!" she hurriedly explained. "So what's that have to do with me, and why am I involved in your little fantasy?" Mercedes demanded. "Oh it's not Sam I'm interested in, it's Mike Chang, his team-mate, they're best friends so I figured if Sam was doing a shoot Mike might be there and if one of us won then" She stopped as Mercedes rolled her eyes. "So you expect me to drag my ass all the way to Tennessee just because you have a lady boner for some football player? Girl what have you been drinking, snorting or smoking that gave you this bright idea?" Tina flopped back on Mercedes bed with a pout, "Come on Cedes it will be fun. You get to do a photo shoot with a hot, sexy man that will be featured in a national magazine!"

Mercedes couldn't believe what Tina was saying, "What magazine?" Tina smiled, "People, you know one of your favorite magazines." Mercedes couldn't help but to feel a shiver of excitement, she loved that magazine, but then she thought of the women she saw in it and she knew she didn't fit that image. Seeing the excitement die in her friend's eyes Tina reached over and grabbed her hand, "What's wrong Cedes?" Shaking her head she sighed inwardly, she was happy with her size 14 but she knew many people thought she was too large and didn't fit their idea of what was beautiful. "I'm not a size 2." Puzzled Tina asked her what did she mean. 'I'm not what they will be expecting." she said? "Yes, you will be exactly what they are expecting, I had to send in a full body photo when I entered us in the contest." Mercedes was shocked, they knew what she looked like and they still chose her?

Jumping up she pulled Tina with her, she squealed, "Well hell, let's go pack! We have a flight to catch in three weeks not to mention a photo shoot! We need to shop, get everything waxed, plucked and a major pampering session!" Hopping up and down Tina hugged Mercedes, "We're going to Tennessee!"

Sam sat there looking at the photo of the woman he was going to do a photo shoot with in a couple of days. There had been hundreds of pictures sent in, but as soon as he saw hers he stopped looking. She called out to him and he couldn't take his eyes off of her photo. When they questioned him about his choice hinting that she might not be what the public expected Sam just stared at them. He didn't give a damn what the public expected or wanted, he knew what he wanted and she was his choice and public opinion be damned. Mike walked into the room, noticing Sam was staring at the picture again he chuckled, Sam had become obsessed with the woman. She was a beauty he had to admit but damn, the way Sam was holding on to the picture you would think he was looking at his future wife.

"So Sam, anything new?" he asked, considering Sam had carried that picture with him every where they went, even on the last two road games. Sam looked up to see Mike trying to hold in his laughter, he blushed, "I don't know, it's just something about her. I honestly don't know." Mike really looked at his friend, they had met in high school and he could say he had never seen Sam react to a female the way he was now over a simple picture. Sam had never been a player, he was shy and a closet nerd. He never wanted for female company, but he was very choosy about who he spent his time with. As a result he didn't date very often and hadn't had a girlfriend since his junior year in high school.

"She's bringing a friend with her to the shoot, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, you know to keep her friend company." Sam asked hopefully. "Sure, what kind of friend would I be to let someone cock block you and your dream woman." Sam grinned, "Thanks man I owe you." "Believe me, I will collect." Mike replied dryly. Just two days and he would get to see her in person, Sam grinned, since they were scheduled to have lunch together if he was lucky he might even get a dinner date. _Please Lord let him be lucky! _

Mercedes was so nervous, tomorrow was the photo shoot. they had arrived at the hotel and Tina was practically bouncing off the walls. "Let's go sight-seeing Cedes." Tina tugged at her hands heading for the door. "We don't even know where to go or anything." Mercedes protested. Rolling her eyes, Tina dragged her out the door, "If we don't do something you're going to make yourself sick with worry, so let's go." Mercedes laughed, it was so true what Tina said, "Let's go, lead on Macduff!"

After sight-seeing and eating some of the best food ever they returned to the room. Seeing that Mercedes was getting back into her head Tina, gave her a hug, "Tomorrow is going to be fun and it's a once in a lifetime chance, so relax and enjoy it." Letting out a breath she didn't even know she was holding Mercedes grinned, "You're right, Sam Evans isn't going to know what hit him when I throw all this sexiness on him tomorrow!" They both fell into giggles, to hell with worry they were going to have fun!

Everything was set, for they were going to do a sexy, shoot with Mercedes wearing his jersey and with him in the pants and both playing around on a chaise. Sam was so glad they had got this particular shoot, they had let all the quarterback pull to see what their shoot would be. Sam had hit the jackpot.

Arriving at the shoot early Sam was a mess, his hands was sweating and for some reason his lungs just didn't seem to want to work. Mike looked at him and laughed, "Calm down dude, if she sees you like this you're going to scare the hell out of her. Just relax, you've done lots of shoots before." Sam took a deep calming breath, Mike was right, if he didn't get a grip he was going to scare her before he even had a chance to get to know her. _I can do this, just breathe Sam, remember everything is going to be ok. _

Mercedes was so nervous she thought she was going to faint. The representative, Kelly, met them and told them she would meet Sam first, then they would do a wardrobe change and do her make-up for the shoot. Seeing how nervous she was the Kelly reassured her that everything would go fine and to just relax and enjoy the shoot. Tina hugged her and repeated that Kelly had said. Mercedes took a deep breath and nodded, she could do this.

As they made it to the room where she was to meet Sam, Kelly smiled at her and asked her if she was ready. Mercedes gave her a shaky smile, "Let's do this." Patting her on the back Kelly smiled at her and opened the door. Hearing the door open Sam and Mike turned around and in walked Mercedes and her friend, the only thing Sam could see was Mercedes, the picture didn't do her justice. Hearing a soft damn from Mike, Sam turned to him but Mike's eyes were firmly latched on the woman standing at Mercedes side. Sam smiled and looked back at the woman, seemed like he wasn't the only one drooling. Sam couldn't help but to stare at Mercedes, he knew it was rude, but damn, she was beautiful, she had curves in all the right places, her skin glowed. _How the fuck was her skin glowing like that? Those eyes, the lips, oh Lord he would give up his championship ring just to taste those lips! This shoot was going to be hard in more ways than one _he thought as he felt his dick twitch, hell all he was doing was looking at her, what the hell was going to happen once he touched her?

Mercedes looked across the room at the blond standing there with a smile on his face, oh fuck her lungs just collapsed, she couldn't breathe. _Hallelujah, holler back! This man was fucking sex on legs! Those eyes, who had eyes that shade of green? And that mouth, damn it was made to be kissed!_ Mercedes could feel the tingling in her core, how the hell was she going to get through this shoot with dry panties? Tina at her side thought she had died and gone to heaven, Mike Chang was standing next to Sam. Feeling the wetness on her lip she quickly wiped her mouth hoping no one had noticed the drool.

Leading them across the room Kelly smirked, all four of them looked like they had just been struck by lightning. "Mr. Evans, this is Mercedes Jones, your shoot partner and her friend Tina Cohan-Chang. Ladies, this is Sam Evans and his friend Mike Chang." As they all continued to stare at each other Kelly cleared her throat, Sam snapped out of the daze he seemed to be in and extended his hand to Mercedes. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mercedes." at the feel of her small, soft hand in his Sam couldn't help but to think of where else he would love to feel those soft hands. Hearing her return his greeting he smiled even wider, her voice was like silk sliding over his skin. Realizing he hadn't even acknowledged her friend he reluctantly let go of her hand to greet her friend. Greeting her quickly he turned back to Mercedes. Smiling he guided her to a seat, "Let's talk some before we began the shoot. I want you to be as comfortable as possible." Seeing that Mike was busy talking to Tina, Mercedes allowed Sam to lead her to a small couch

"Is there anything you want to ask me?" he said, 'Feel free to ask me anything, I want you to enjoy yourself." Reaching out to touch her hand he could feel a tremble at his touch. Mercedes looked up at his touch, His hands had just the right amount of roughness to them, she hated soft hands on a man. I wonder what it would feel like on my-focus Cedes, focus! "What exactly is our shoot, I mean will it have a theme or what? I really didn't ask as many questions as I should have, I was too excited." she admitted shyly. Sam laughed softly, _She was so damn cute and he still hadn't figured out how the hell she was glowing! Her skin was so fucking soft and silky, he could lose himself just kissing, licking and tasting her skin. _"Well we have the sexy, shoot." at her raised eyebrow he hurried to explain. "You will be wearing my jersey and I will have on my uniform pants and basically we will be on a chaise with you sitting on me as we play around. That is if you're comfortable with it. I promise I won't touch or do anything you wouldn't feel right with me doing." Sam could feel himself blushing but he wasn't going to lie to her.

Hearing what the shoot would consist of Mercedes was a little stunned, she was going to be sitting half-dressed in his lap? He was going to be touching her? She would be touching him? Just what kind of playing? Taking a deep breath and putting on her big girl panties, which weren't that dry at the moment she smiled at him. "Oh, okay, I think I can deal with that and I'm sure you are a gentleman." _Damn I hope he isn't! _"Just tell me a little about yourself and I will do the same. That way we won't seem so much like strangers." Sam grinned, glad she hadn't thrown a hissy fit over the photo shoot. Giving her a rundown of his life past and present he listened as she did the same. Before they knew it, it was time to get ready for the shoot.

Mercedes and Sam walked over to Tina and Mike, "Tina are you coming with me while they work their magic on me?" Before Tina could answer Mike spoke up quickly, "I thought I would just keep Tina company here and we will wait for you two, to finish the shoot then we could all go to lunch together." Sam eyed his friend, Mike and Tina both were slightly flushed pink, turning to Mercedes he saw the knowing look she sent her friend. "That's fine with me if it's okay with Mercedes." Tina looked up at her with pleading eyes, "Sure, I have no problem with that. I'm sure Mike will take good care of you." Mike and Tina looked at each other with wide smiles, shaking their heads they both were led away to get dressed for the shoot.

Mercedes loved the pampering, they pulled her hair up in a messy bun with tendrils of hair escaping in the front and back. Her make-up was sexy, she loved the smokey eyes and the matte red lipstick. Putting on the jersey with Evans on the back and his number 6 made her feel warm all over, the jersey reached just mid-thigh and hung off one shoulder. Looking at herself in the mirror she was happy she had worn her sexy red panty and bra set, the jersey wasn't see through but it still showed enough to make her blush. Taking one last look in the mirror before putting on the robe, she wished she had worn the boyshorts to match the bra instead of the thong, Sam didn't know it but he was going to get more of Mercedes on his lap then he thought.

Sam was pacing back and forth waiting for Mercedes to come out, looking at the chaise and thinking about her was not helping him calm down. Watching them finish setting up for the shoot he played with the football, _Ok, you got this dude, just keep your mind on the shoot and off of that ass! Shit who was he kidding she was going to be wearing his jersey and sitting in his lap! _Just as Sam looked up Mercedes walked in, _God she was beautiful! _Sending her a quick smile he watched as Kelly led her over to him, listening as she explained that she wanted them to just act natural and have fun. Since this was supposed to be a sexy shoot they would be playing mood music she told them once they got into position.

Mercedes listened to every thing Kelly said but not a damn word stayed in her mind. SAM WAS SHIRTLESS! Omg, the man had a body made by the Gods! The chest, the broad shoulders, and heaven help her the abs! All that on display and looking lower she could see from the tight fit of his pants Mr. Evans was packing! Hearing Kelly tell her to take the robe off she licked her lips and looked up at Sam as she untied it and slipped it off.

Sam watched the robe slide from her body and he felt light-headed, he just died and went to heaven! This woman had a body made for sin, biting his lip he couldn't stop the flame of lust that ran through his body. The jersey wasn't sheer but he could see her body and damn what a body! The way it was hanging off one shoulder made him want to rip it off her body, when she turned to answer a question Kelly asked her he damn near passed out. She had on a thong! He could see that ass through the jersey, what the fuck was he going to do now? His dick was twitching and fuck, if she sat on his lap then she was going to know just where his mind was.

Hiding her smile Kelly asked Sam to lay on the chaise, once he was in place she directed Mercedes to straddle his lap holding the football. Seeing them both close their eyes when Mercedes moved onto his lap Kelly couldn't hide her grin, this was going to be fun, they were so hot for each other. Thinking about the song she had picked for them she laughed to herself. Getting their attention she told Sam to try to get the ball from Mercedes and to just go with the flow, what ever felt good to them. At the side eye she got from both it took everything she had to keep a straight face. Signaling for the music to start she stepped back to watch the show.

Sam felt her settle onto his lap and damn if it didn't feel like she belonged there, the way her thighs felt around his hips, the weight of her pressing down on him. _Fuck it was perfect! _He reached up and grabbed her waist to steady her. Mercedes, moaned in her head, Fuck riding a cowboy, save a horse by riding a quarterback! His hard body underneath hers was like coming home, they fit like a puzzle piece. There was no way she was coming out of this shoot with dry panties, hell she would probably soak his pants too!

At the sound of the music they both looked at each other in shock,'Sex Therapy' by Robin Thicke, then Sam grinned, Mercedes couldn't help but to grin too. Sam leaned forward and whispered to her, "What the hell, why not have fun? If they want sexy why not give it to them." Mercedes laughed, "Lets, we got this."

_Stressed out, uptight, overworked, riled up _

_Unleash what you got let's explore your naughty side _

_Follow me, where we're going, we don't need no bread crumbs _

_Cant you see, baby? You're the only one_

_You are among the few hot women_

_Let me be your medicine_

_'Cause I got one thing on my mind, I'll be your valentine_

_Spread your wings and baby, fly away_

Sam slid his hands up her thighs and over her waist, reaching her arms he gave them a tug, she threw her head back and laughed putting the ball behind her head, making her breast thrust toward his face. Fuck he could feel himself began to harden. She smelled so damn good and he could feel the heat from her core through his pants. Her thighs were so warm and gripped him just right. Sam laughed and dropped one hand to tickle her side, making her squirm on his lap

_It's your body, we can love if you want to_

_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_

Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy

Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

When Sam tickled her she couldn't help but to squirm, Omg, she could feel him start to harden! Damn it felt good, and it was making her wet. Damn this thong! She knew he was going to be able to feel her being wet soon. Dropping the ball on Sam's stomach she reached to grab his hand to stop him from tickling her. Pulling her hand away he reached down and slipped his hand to the bottom of the jersey with his other hand he placed her hand on his chest. Hearing the swift intake of breath from her he looked into her eyes and saw the lust in his eyes mirrored back from hers.

_Baby, that's all for you to do, let your body be_

_I'll lick you down, I'll make you feel like you're out of body_

_The doctor's here for you_

_Take you like Twilight, I'll touch your neck_

_You don't have to say anything, I'll get you wet, yeah_

_Push you up against the wall, turn you out and turn you on_

Yea, yea, whoa

Rubbing her hand over his chest she used the other to run it through his hair. watching him close his eyes, she gave his hair a slight tug. His eyes shot open and she could see his eyes had darken. Sam could feel that she was wet, hell, it felt like a damn furnace on top of his cock, which only made him get harder. He wanted to thrust up but he kept still, and it was damn near killing it. Mercedes could feel a moan wanting to come out but she bit her lip to hold it in. He was so damn hard and big, his hands felt so good on her.

_It's your body, we can love if you want to_

_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy_

Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Sam moved his other hand down and slipped it under the jersey, he slid his hands around to where he had been dying to put them, that ass! Shit it was just as firm and soft as he thought. He gave thanks to whatever deity that had led her to wearing a thong. He gave her ass a squeeze and then rubbed it. Looking at her as she threw her head back and grinded lightly on him he thought he had never seen a more beautiful or sexier sight in his life.

_Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like_

_Girl, it's your body we can do whatever you like_

_It's your body we can ride and rock and roll_

_Ride and rock and roll_

_Ride and rock, oh oh oh oh_

_It's your body, we can love if you want to_

_Loud if you want to, scream if you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Feeling Sam's hands on her ass sent a wave of heat through her body that made her wetter then ever. Looking down at Sam she could see he was feeling the same way, as if she couldn't tell from that big ass dick she was sitting on. She was soaking wet and knew that Sam could feel it but she didn't care. Sam slid his hands back down her thighs, reaching up he pulled her closer to him, as he pushed the ball to the floor. Mercedes ran a finger over his lips and he sucked it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, nibbling and sucking on it.

_It's your body, we'll go hard if you want to_

_As hard as you want to, soft as you want to_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, I'll be your fantasy_

_Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy_

_Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do can do can do_

_(Sex therapy)_

_Shawty, shawty it's your body we can do whatever you like_

_(Sex therapy)_

_Just let me love you, lay right here, girl, don't be scared of me_

Give you sex therapy, give you sex therapy

Reaching both hands up Sam pulled the pins from her hair, as it tumbled down around her shoulders he felt her shiver. Threading his hands through her hair he pulled her forward to kiss her. Just as his lips were about to claim hers they heard Kelly yell out that's a wrap. They both jumped, they had forgotten about the others in the room.

Looking into her eyes Sam whispered against her lips, "This isn't over, this is just the beginning. We have a lot to talk about." Mercedes nodded, she didn't know what it was about this man but he made her feel things she had never felt in her life with a man. The way her body reacted to his, she should have been shy and embarrassed but instead she felt sexy an alive.

Kelly walked over and handed them their robes. Letting them know that the car would be downstairs waiting to take them and their friends to lunch once they were dressed. Thanking her they both gave one last longing glance at each other before going to get dressed.

Walking away Sam smiled to himself, Mercedes didn't know it but she was going to be his wife within two years and they would either have one child or one on the way. Hopefully a little girl who looked just like her mother. Either way she was his.

Walking away Mercedes smiled to herself, she was going to do everything she could to keep his attention during lunch. She was determined not to go back to Lima Ohio without his number. She hoped he felt the same way

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

BTW Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me!

Tina turned to Mike as Mercedes and Sam left, she couldn't believe it, she was sitting and talking to Mike Chang. Trying to stay calm and sophisticated she smiled at him, "Mike tell me more about yourself." _The only thing I really want to know is if you have a woman and if not, can I ride you like a rodeo bull! Hee Haw! _At the thought she could feel a blush creeping up her neck. Listening to his smooth deep voice she almost swooned. Watching his lips all she could think of was how they would feel on her body. Tina made all the appropriate comments and sounds as Mike talked, he really was an interesting man. He talked a lot about football but hey, that's his job.

Mike watched as Tina lightly blushed and wondered about the cause. Telling her about himself was hard because the only thing on his mind was how many different positions he could take her in before they both were too tired. Mike knew he had to be careful, this was the best friend of the woman Sam was falling for. He knew Sam was falling for her even before he met her. Now that he'd met her, Sam wasn't going to stop until he got her. Mike knew he wasn't ready to settle down but he wasn't adverse to having a good time. He just had to make sure Tina was on the same page.

Asking Tina some questions to get her talking about herself he found out they were both teachers in Lima, Ohio. Tina taught English, whereas Mercedes taught History and ran the Glee Club, which Tina helped her with as needed. With subtle hinting and prodding Mike found out that Tina wasn't a big fan of marriage, which was a relief, neither was he. Catching on to the hints Mike was throwing out Tina decided to cut to the chase. "Mike do you want to sleep with me?" Mike almost swallowed his tongue, "W-Why, would you ask me that? I mean, I'm not saying I wouldn't want to but-but" Mike rubbed his face, _Oh my God, please let the ground open up and swallow me whole!_ Tina just watched in amusement as he sputtered to a stop. "Well for one thing, you've undressed me with your eyes and I can only imagine what else has crossed your mind. We're both adults and let's face it, we're attracted to each other. You're not looking for a long-term relationship and neither am I." Mike could feel the heat on his neck and knew it was spreading upwards, "Damn, you go straight for the throat don't you?" he laughed, "Yes, I very much want to sleep with you but I also know Sam has a thing for Mercedes and a one night stand isn't part of his plan." At that Tina's mouth dropped open, "What? Sam wants Mercedes?" she grinned.

Mike grinned back, "He's got it bad, he picked her picture personally. He's also carried it with him everywhere for over a month, even to away games. Mercedes doesn't know it but Sam is on a mission to make her his wife." At that Tina squealed, "Cedes is a home body and wants to get married and have kids. Does Sam want kids?" Mike nodded, "Yep, the whole 2.5 kids and picket fence life." Tina hopped up and did a little dance. "Omg, they would be so perfect for each other." Tina exclaimed "So we're going to give them all the help we can. Sam is my bro and I want to see him happy." Mike said. " Of course! I am so excited, but we can't let them know we have plans for them." Tina said. Mike smiled, "Now that we have them sorted out how about dinner tonight. I'm sure Sam is going to ask Mercedes out, so how about we have dinner then we can go back to my house for dessert?" Tina bit her lip looking at Mike as he asked her out, "I would love to have dinner with you...and dessert." Being on the same page was a very good thing. After all there's nothing wrong with a little bump and grind when you know the rules to the game.

Mercedes hurried into the dressing room, her head was still reeling from the way Sam made her feel, damn that man was sexy! But first things first, she needed to clean up and wash her panties out, no way was she going to lunch like that. Thanking God that they were lacy, she quickly washed them out and dried them on the hand dryer in the bathroom. Changing back into her clothes and leaving her hair down she was ready to go. Thinking about Sam, she frowned, they had chemistry, there was no doubt about that, now she had to make sure she kept the heat on. Squaring her shoulders she walked out, game on Sam Evans.

Sam couldn't believe how it felt having her body pressed against his, well yeah he could believe it, because right now he felt like he could break a brick with his dick. He could still smell her scent and damn she smelled great, hell there wasn't anything about her he didn't find great! Knowing she was as turned on as he was just put the icing on the cake. A wedding cake if he had his way, yep he had just met his wife, she just didn't know it. Sam dropped down to do some push ups to calm his body down, fuck that didn't help, all he could see was her underneath him. Jumping up he took a cold shower, once dressed he looked in the mirror. Time to put his plan in action, operation - seduce and marry Mercedes Jones.

As they entered the restaurant Sam looked at Mike and Tina, for some reason they were just a little too happy. Noticing that Sam was looking their way Mike just smiled and gave a slight shrug. Sam made sure to walk with his hand on the small of Mercedes back, in fact he made sure to touch her every chance he had. Helping her into the car, little strokes on her hand or arm as they talked and laughed on the way to the restaurant. Staring into her eyes he could see she was feeling him, hell he wasn't helping his not so little problem, but it felt so damn good to touch her. More than once he had caught Mike and Tina smirking as they looked at them. Pulling out Mercedes chair for her Sam made sure to trail his fingers across her shoulder, he could feel her shiver at his touch, sitting next to her Sam moved his chair just a little closer. Sam smiled at her as the server came over to ask their drink preference.

Damn, this man was going to drive her crazy, the touching, the rubbing on her arm and hand. Rolling her eyes in her mind she wondered if she would ever have dry panties again! Damn him and those hands! She had never been jealous of anything or anyone in her life but right now thinking about him holding and molding those footballs in his hands, she clenched her thighs together feeling the dampness of her once dry panties. Excusing herself from the table, Sam stood to pull her chair out making sure to touch as much of her as he could. Looking up at him Mercedes felt like she was drowning in his eyes, hearing Mike clear his throat she blushed and headed to the Ladies room. Sam stood looking after her, excusing himself he followed her. Mike and Tina exchanged looks and both burst into laughter. "Did you see them?" Tina asked. "Hell yeah, the way they were eye-fucking each other, I needed a cigarette." Mike choked out.

Mercedes made it into the bathroom and leaned against the counter. Damn it was hot in here, hearing the door open she turned, there stood Sam. Reaching back to lock the door Sam leaned against it and just let his gaze drift over her body, stopping at her lips he licked his,_ just one taste,_ that's all he wanted. "Sam, what are you doing in here?" she managed to squeak out. At her question Sam cocked a brow at her as if to say, really? Walking over to her he pulled her into his arms,_ She was so damn soft, and smelled so fucking good! _Lifting her up he sat her gently on the counter, Mercedes breath hitched as he moved to stand between her thighs, he pulled her closer to his body until she could feel every inch of him. Feeling him pressed tightly against her, she wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him even closer.

Tilting her face up, Sam lowered his mouth to hers, her lips were even softer then he thought, sliding his tongue along her lower lip he asked for access which she immediately granted. Mercedes moaned at the feel of his mouth on hers, when his tongue stroked and dueled with hers she couldn't help but to press her breasts closer to his chest. He felt so good, all hard muscles and damn he had a firm ass! _Bet I could bounce a quarter off it!_ Mercedes let her hands wander, one to his hair, it was so soft and silky to her touch, the other she removed from his ass to slide it under his shirt. His skin was so firm and his stomach and abs where so damn taunt and hard. _I wonder what they taste like, I want to lick them and play hide and seek in every dip and valley. _Feeling herself getting wetter the more she ground into him she didn't even care about how soaked her panties were.

The minute she wrapped her legs around him, Sam was instantly hard. Kissing her had to be the best thing he had ever done in his life. Feeling her grinding on his dick sent him into overdrive. He deepened the kiss and his hands began to wander, squeezing and rubbing her ass was driving him crazy. He pressed even harder into her heat, damn even with her having pants on he could still feel how hot she was. He groaned at the thought of sinking balls deep into her wet, hot center, if she was this wet and hot with clothes on what would she feel like wrapped around his dick? He slipped his hand under her shirt, damn she was soft, as he skimmed her softness his hand closed around one full, firm breast. The weight felt just right in his hand, using his thumb he flicked over her nipple until it was taunt and stiff.

Mercedes had to break the kiss again when she felt him rubbing and gently pinching her nipple. Gasping she could only moan his name, as she tilted her head back for him to lick and suck on her neck. Pulling his head up she captured his lips again, she couldn't seem to get enough of his kisses. Running her hand down, she gave a firm squeeze to his hard cock. She kissed and licked her way down his neck as he moaned, he was so hard. _Damn he felt good!_

Suddenly there was a sharp knock on the door, startled they broke apart. Looking at Mercedes kiss swollen lips Sam wanted nothing more than to kiss her again. Hearing the knock again Mercedes licked her lips and called out that she would be out in a moment. Sam gently placed her back on the floor and helped her fix her clothes, taking deep breaths he tried to calm down. Looking in the mirror Mercedes knew the moment Tina saw her she would know what they had been doing, running her fingers through her hair she tried to make it as neat as possible. Sam laughed as he hugged her, "Baby, there's no way to hide your hair or this." he said looking down at himself. "Sam, what are we doing? We just met today and here we are making out like teenagers in the bathroom!" Sam looked at her for a moment, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" Mercedes searched his eyes, he was serious, "I do, I've seen it before, my brother and his wife. Are you trying-" Sam placed his finger on her lips, "Just believe baby, just believe." Taking her hand in his he led her back to their table.

When they made it back to the table Tina and Mike simply looked at them. Mike gave a low cough and asked if they were ready to order. Sam and Mercedes exchanged looks, "I'm not really all that hungry." Sam said. "Me either" Mercedes said. "At least not for food." Tina muttered under her breath. "What was that Tina?" Mercedes said with a glare at her best friend. Mike snickered as Sam shot him a glare. "Oh nothing, just seems like no one wants to eat _**food**_." she said with a smirk. At that Mike had a sudden coughing spell. Sam turned to Mercedes, "Ignoring the peanut gallery, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? I could pick you up at 7:30?" he asked. "Did we just get dissed?" Mike asked Tina, "I think we did Mike, in fact I'm sure we did." Tina said with a laugh. Sticking her tongue out at both of them, Mercedes looked at Sam accepting his invitation with a smile. "Well in that case, Tina would you give me the pleasure of your company for dinner and dessert? Same time, 7:30?" Mike asked with a wicked smile. Tina blushed, but happily agreed to dine with him. Seeing Tina blush, Mercedes arched a brow at her, Tina simply looked first at her then at Sam and back at her. Feeling her face heat up Mercedes didn't push the issue, no sense in the pot and kettle having a convo!

Walking into their hotel room Tina turned on Mercedes, "You were making out with Sam in the bathroom!" "And you're planning on having sex with Mike tonight!" Mercedes pointed out. Running over to her bed Tina jumped on it and squealed, "Yes, yes I am! Have you seen him dip and dodge other players? Girl, he's got moves and I want him to use every one of them on me!" Mercedes fell on her bed laughing, "Well I don't know how far I will go with Sam but Tina, OMG; he gets me going like from zero to ninety in .05 seconds!" Tina stopped laughing and really looked at her friend, "Cedes, you really like him don't you? I think it's even more than like. I've known you all my life and what happened in the bathroom with him, you've never done that before. Hell it took four months for Noah to get to third base with you, and six months before you slept with him. But with Sam-" her voice trailed off. Mercedes sighed, "I know, it's something about him, it's like my body and heart knows him. Tina, he asked me did I believe in love at first sight." Tina slowly smiled, "Well we both do and we've seen it, your brother and his wife. Cedes is that what's going on between you and Sam?" Mercedes returned her smile, "I don't know Tina but I do know it's something I've never felt before, but I'm not getting off this ride. I'm taking this train all the way to the end of the line." With a huge grin on her face Tina just held her hand as she thought about what Mike had told her about Sam's plans.

Sitting back in the car Mike looked over at Sam, "Well?" Sam looked over at him with a grin, "Well what?" Mike punched him in the shoulder, "Is she everything you thought she would be? But why I'm asking that, I don't know. You've never walked out of a restaurant without eating. Hell you didn't even take a drink of water. You came out of the bathroom looking like a teen that had been making out with his girlfriend." Sam blushed, "She's the one Mike, it's like my heart and body knows her. I've never felt this before. But this feeling, I wouldn't trade it for the world. You just met the future Mrs. Samuel Evans." he said with a grin. Mike reached over and shook his hand, "Congratulations, man. How soon are you going to let her know?" he teased. Sam cocked his head as he answered, "I think she already knows Mike, this what we have between us, it's going all the way to the end of the line. I was thinking two years but I plan on being a married man within a year, and if I'm lucky, you'll have a niece or nephew on the way or already here. What about you and Tina?" Mike looked out the window smiling, "She wants the same thing I want; a no strings attached good time. But I will say this, if I had to settle down Tina would be the one I would choose." Sam head snapped around at Mike's comment, this was the closest Mike had ever come to even talking about settling down. Not wanting to jinx it Sam didn't comment, maybe there was hope for his friend.

Mercedes thought she would be nervous getting ready for her dinner date with Sam but she wasn't. Mostly she spent time trying to figure out why Sam made her feel the way he did. Tina didn't need to wonder, she just summed it up as fate. Sam was her soul mate, end of conversation. Thinking back on her conversation with her brother when he had met his wife, she felt so many of the feelings he had described. Shrugging her shoulders she decided not to let her head talk her out of what could be her one in five billion. Something, some instinct, deep inside, told her this wasn't some infatuation or crush, that this was the real deal, to do, what she had told Tina earlier, ride this train to the end of the line. Giving herself a shake she continued to dress for the night.

Giving herself one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked flawless, her hair was in big soft curls, framing her face, her make was perfect for night time. Looking down at her dress she smirked sure Sam would like it, the red dress draped her body perfectly. It skimmed and hugged her curves showcasing her hourglass figure. Checking her evening bag one last time she made sure she had her room key card. Tina and Mike had decided to start their date earlier and Mercedes didn't expect to see Tina till the next morning. Laughing to herself, she truly admired her friend, she believed in going after what she wanted.

Hearing a knock at the door she went to answer it, opening it, she looked up at a smiling Sam. The man was breathtaking in a black suit with accents of jade green in his tie and pocket piece that made his green eyes even more beautiful, if that was possible. The jacket fit his wide shoulders to perfection; the pants fitted him just right, not too tight and not too loose. With a black silk shirt he was drop dead gorgeous. His cologne was subtle but oh so sexy, to sum it up he was walking, breathing sex!

When she opened the door Sam wasn't ready for the vision he saw in front of him, the woman was even more beautiful than before. _And she was glowing again! How the hell did she do that? _Doing a quick sweep of her from head to toe, Sam took his time looking, her hair and make-up was perfect. His hands itched to touch those soft big curls that framed her face, letting his eyes linger on her lips for a moment he thought back to how sweet they had tasted. Lowering his gaze he took in how that red dress hugged her body in all the right places, hitting her about mid-thigh. It made his mouth water to look at her breasts, damn, they looked like an offering to the Gods. Hot damn, to be so short she had legs that seemed to go on for days and those FMP's didn't help! (Fuck me pumps) When his eyes made it back to her face he smiled as he pulled her into a hug, she smelled like strawberries and vanilla, overlaying something that was uniquely Mercedes. Gently kissing her he asked if she was ready to go. At her soft yes, he took her hand interlocking their fingers and led her to his car.

Sam looked over at her as he drove, "I thought we would have dinner at my home, I hope you don't mind. It's more private and we can talk without being interrupted." Mercedes looked at him, "So did you cook Mr. Evans" she teased him. Sam blushed, "I can cook, but I didn't for tonight. I told my mom about you and she insisted on cooking dinner for us, along with dessert." Mercedes gasped, "You told your mother about me? And she cooked dinner for us!" Sam chuckled at her expression, "She knows I don't bring women to my home so she insisted on making sure I fed you properly." _Plus she wanted to make sure her future daughter-in-law didn't get food poisoning! I should feel insulted but she was too happy to know I had met Mercedes so I'll let it pass._

Sam escorted her into his home, giving her a quick tour, it was beautiful, two stories, with five bedrooms and six and a half baths he had more than enough room. When Mercedes remarked on him living in such a large home alone, that it seemed like it was made for a family, Sam just smiled, telling her he hoped to fill it with kids one day soon, as he made a point of staring at her. At that, Mercedes blushed and looked away, wishing that it would be their kids that filled those rooms. Neither noticed that they had held hands during the tour of his home.

Leading her to a small enclosed patio he told her that they would eat there. It was romantic with candles lit and soft music playing in the background. After seating her, Sam poured them a glass of wine. Kissing her hand softly he served them a salad first, after finishing their salads, he cleared the table. He then moved to a small warmer she hadn't noticed and retrieved their dinner. They talked about her life back in Lima, how she enjoyed teaching, her students. She told him about her family and being the youngest of two children. How her parents a lawyer and a dentist had retired early and moved to Florida for the warmer weather.

Sam listen entranced, everything she told him about herself just made him know that she was the right one. When she asked him questions he told her everything, things that only Mike knew about him. Some things even Mike didn't know. He told her how his family had struggled when his parents lost their jobs when he was in high school. That they had to live in a one room motel, how they moved to Kentucky for a year when his dad finally got a job. Taking a deep breath he then told her how he had stripped at the age of 17 to help support his family, something that his parents or Mike didn't even know. Looking at her face to see how she was taking his confession he saw tears in her eyes. Reaching for her hand he gave it a gentle squeeze, asking if she was okay. Mercedes just smiled at him, leaning over she kissed him softly, telling him he was one hell of a man. To do so much for his family at such a young age, she could only admire him. They smiled as they looked at each other, just perfect.

After dinner they moved into the den for coffee and dessert, asking her if she wanted to watch a movie she quickly agreed. Telling her to pick a movie and get comfortable he would bring in the dessert, Red Velvet cake, and coffee. The man had a huge collection of DVD's, choosing one of her favorites she handed him The Avengers. Sam grinned it was one of his favorites too, another piece of the puzzle locked into place. Knowing she shared in so many of his nerdy ways was a major plus. So many pieces had fallen into place during their conversation during dinner, further confirming what his heart already told him.

Taking her shoes off Mercedes made herself comfortable; the couch was so big it felt like she was crawling into a bed instead of a couch. Sam took his shoes off and settled back pulling her close to his side, wrapping one arm around her while playing with her hands with his other. Laying her head on his chest, Mercedes thought to herself, this just feels right, like I'm home, _That's it! Sam feels like home, he makes me feel complete. _Looking up at him through her lashes she just wanted to kiss him. Reaching up she stroked his face, running her fingers over his lips. Sam looked down at her, catching her hand he placed soft kisses on each of her fingers before licking her palm and placing a soft kiss in it. Hearing the hitch in her breath, Sam pulled her into his arms and began to pepper her face with little kisses before making his way to her mouth. Stopping at the side of her mouth he licked and pressed a kiss there, moving to her mouth he nibbled and sucked on her lips.

Mercedes could feel herself getting wet just from these small kisses; this man was going to kill her. Moving closer to Sam, she sucked on his bottom lip and gave it a small bite, licking it to soothe the sting. She slid her tongue in when he gave a soft moan. She loved the way he tasted, flicking her tongue on the roof of his mouth; she let her tongue stroke and dance with his. Enticing his back into her mouth she sucked on the tip of his tongue, hearing Sam growl she smiled as she broke the kiss. Pulling her onto his lap felt himself harden even more, the things this woman made him feel. Grinding into his lap Mercedes loved how hard and big Sam felt against her, she was already hot and wet. The man had her body in heat just from a kiss, but feeling him hard and thrusting against her center sent her body into overdrive.

Licking, sucking and kissing her way down his neck she wanted more. Meeting his darken gaze she played with the buttons of his shirt, slowly opening them one by one, she never broke eye contact. Pushing it off his shoulders she helped him take it off as well as his undershirt. OMG! This man had a chest to die for! It was firm, and Lord the muscles of his arms and those damn abs! Running her hands over all his lovely skin that was there for her to play with, she leaned down to lick and flick her tongue over one of his nipples. The hard thrust and growl that came from him this time made a gush of wetness come from her core.

Feeling Sam's hands at the back of her dress she met his eyes, "Yes", that's all she had to say, he unzipped the dress and pulled it off her. "You are so fucking beautiful." Sam said as he kissed her deeply. He let his hands roam over her body, he didn't know where he wanted to touch, his mind was on overload with the feel of her and that unique scent that was all Mercedes. Removing her bra he looked at the most perfect pair of breasts he had ever seen in his life. Running his hands over them slowly he leaned down to lick around the areola, with his other hand he tugged gently at her nipple, rubbing it and lightly pinching it as it became stiff under his touch. Taking the other nipple in his mouth he sucked and licked it, running his tongue over it, giving it gentle nibbles and nips with his teeth.

Feeling Sam's mouth on her breast was like nothing she had ever experienced, he knew just what to do to drive her wild, as he moved from breast to breast she could only moan as she ground down on his hard cock. The feeling was damn near about to make her cum. Leaving her breast Sam kissed her deeply, "I want to taste you baby, can I taste you?" he asked, his voice was so deep and sexy. "Yes babe, you can, I want you to taste me." Sam moved her from his lap and laid her down on the couch.

Pulling her panties down he licked his lips as he finally got a chance to see mound. "Just lay back baby and let me take care of you" he said. Spreading her thighs Sam could see how wet she was and he ran one finger around her outer lips, bringing it to his mouth he sucked her essence from his finger and moaned at the taste. "Oh hell baby you taste so damn good." Lowering his head he gave her one long lick, hearing Mercedes moan just made it even better. Using his tongue he teased her clit out of hiding, licking and sucking on the bundle of nerves had her moaning and cussing. Wetting his fingers with her juices he slid two fingers in her, damn she was tight and so fucking wet, thrusting his fingers in tandem with the stroke of his tongue on her clit and pussy Sam had to use one arm to hold her in place. Teasing her with his tongue and lips, he licked, sucked and stroked her from top to bottom. By now Mercedes had a grip on his hair and was humping his face for dear life. Sam used his tongue to write his name on her clit. Pulling his fingers out he pushed his tongue in as far as he could. Tasting the cream that coated his tongue made him moan. Sliding his fingers back in, he curled his fingers up stroking her G-spot. Feeling the tingle in the bottom of her stomach she knew she was getting close to cumming. She was moaning so loud and cussing like a sailor but she didn't care Sam was eating her out so damn good she thought she would lose her mind. Feeling her walls begin to flutter and clench his fingers Sam could tell she was close, increasing his attention on her clit he was rewarded with a loud scream of his name as she clamped her thighs tight around his head. The gush of cream was so sweet he made sure to lick and suck up every drop; he didn't want to miss not even one taste of her. Kissing and giving her light licks he eased her down from her high. Sitting up Sam smirked at her, "Feeling better baby?" he asked as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Mercedes laughed, "Better? Babe, that doesn't even come within light years of how I'm feeling!" Pushing him back she reached for his pants, Sam stopped her, "Darling you don't have to do that." Moving his hands she smiled, "I know but I want to, so let me have my fun too."

As Sam laid back down Mercedes leaned down to kiss him, she was getting so addicted to kissing him. Trailing kisses down his chest she made sure to play with his nipples, she loved the soft moans she was hearing from him. Moving further down she finally had a chance to suck and lick all she wanted on his abs, she traced and kissed each one. Feeling his stomach muscles tighten she smirked; rising up she reached down and helped him out of his pants and boxers. When she saw his cock the only thing she could do was wonder if it would be appropriate to send his parents a thank you card for conceiving him. Licking her lips she kissed his inner thighs from side to side and around his dick but never touching it as she ran her nails up and down his outer thighs, Sam kept moving trying to get her mouth to where he wanted. Laughing softly she ran her nails up the underside of his cock, his hips jerked as he felt her lick his balls. As his eyes rolled back in his head he groaned, damn that felt good, hearing him groan she slowly licked and sucked her way up his dick, not missing one spot. By the time she reached the head she could see the drops of pre-cum sliding down the head, licking them she took him into her mouth. He thought it felt good when she was licking and sucking her way up but when she took him in her mouth his back arched up off the couch. Fuck her mouth was so hot and her lips were so soft! Covering her teeth she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, using one hand to stroke what wouldn't fit. Setting a good rhythm she felt Sam's hands in her hair, sucking and licking him she could hear his harsh breathing and him saying Mercy over and over. Stopping, she looked at him, with a wicked grin she asked, "Are you asking for it or calling for me?" Sam looked at her breathing hard, "Both, just don't stop baby; please don't stop!" Taking him back in her mouth she began to play with his balls as she stoked him, taking him deeper until she could feel him at the back of her throat she began to hum. Sam began to curse, holding her head still he began to fuck her mouth, as the tingling began in his balls, Sam knew he wasn't going to last much longer. "Mercy-baby, I'm- damn, fuck baby, I'm going to cum!" Hearing Sam's words and moans she added a twist to her stroking on his cock, feeling him grow bigger she swirled her tongue and hummed louder. Taking one finger she slipped it into her core to wet, reaching down she ran it around Sam's anus adding pressure to his anus she rubbed and pressed in turns. Feeling her finger at his anus sent Sam over the edge, calling out her name and cussing he shot stream after stream down her throat. Mercedes slowed down her strokes and eased him down with soft licks and kisses. As Sam removed his hands from her head she moved up his body with soft kisses until she reached his mouth, kissing him she smirked, "Feeling better baby?" At hearing his own words said back to him Sam laughed, running a shaky hand through his hair he grinned, "Baby, I feel fan-fucking-tastic!" pulling her to him he kissed her deeply. Reaching up he pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered them both, tucking her as close to his body as possible they traded kisses and just held each other.

Seeing Mercedes try to hide a yawn, he laughed, "Go to sleep baby, I've got you." Mercedes snuggled into Sam's warm body and closed her eyes, soon Sam could hear her even breathing. Looking down at Mercedes, he traced her features with his eyes as he watched her sleep. Thinking about the small black box in his bedside table he smiled. After the driver dropped him off from their lunch date he went back out. Going to the jewelry store where he bought all his mom's presents from, he looked at rings. Finding one that caught his eye he purchased it. He knew it would fit, while talking to her before the shoot, she tried on his Super Bowl ring, casually asking her ring size, she told him. Reaching for her left hand he held it for a moment, placing it gently back down he closed his eyes thinking of the look of surprise and happiness on her face when he placed it on her finger. _Soon,_ he thought as he fell asleep, _soon._

A/N I hope you enjoyed the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

BTW Please Review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride. The song for this chapter is 'Next To Me' by Emeli Sande.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me! I also have no rights to any of the songs mentioned.

Two Weeks Later

Tina looked up as she heard Mercedes giggle. In the two weeks since they had come back from Tennessee Mercedes and Sam talked every day as well as texting and Skype dates. They spent hours talking about everything and neither were surprised at how much they were alike. "So, Sam and Mike will be here Saturday." Mercedes said happily as she put her phone away. Tina blushed, she and Mike had said it was only a one time fling but they had remained in touch. When he asked her if she would like for him to come visit her while Sam was there seeing Mercedes, she readily agreed. Noticing the expression on Tina's face she decided not to say anything, knowing Tina if she teased her she would push Mike away.

Leaning on the table between them Mercedes gave a frustrated snort, Unique, one of her Glee club members seemed unable to sing the song that she had chosen for their fundraiser show. She and Tina had talked about it and Tina suggested that maybe she should sing the song to show Unique what she meant. Unique had a great voice and had chosen a great song but just couldn't seem to give it that certain umph that it needed. Telling Tina she would sing it during Glee club today had Tina giving her an extra wide smile. At her questioning look Tina told her that she loved it when she had a chance to hear her sing. Tina looked down as her phone chimed; excusing herself she told Mercedes she would see her in the auditorium later.

Walking back to the choir room Mercedes thought about Sam and how their whole relationship had started. At times she thought they were moving too fast but then she realized that love had no time schedule, and yes she was in love with Sam. Hell she knew it by the time she flew home the Sunday after the shoot, she also knew Sam felt the same way.

**Flashback**

She had wanted to spend the night with Sam but no way was she doing the walk of shame the next morning! It had taken a lot of talking to get Sam to agree to take her back to the hotel when she woke up after their make out session. He had only agreed after she promised to spend time with him the next day. When Sam arrived the next day it seemed like a million butterflies were set loose in her stomach, he was so damn sexy! As thoughts of last night flashed through her mind it made heat pool in her core. Sam had pulled her into a deep kiss when he greeted her.

Dressing casual as he had requested she eyed him in his jeans that fit his long legs and muscled thighs just right. Lord don't even let her start on that smedium v neck t-shirt he had on under the open flannel shirt. It was tight and clung to his abs,_ when in the hell did flannel shirts get sexy?_

By the time the haze cleared from her mind they were in his car. They had talked and laughed so much Mercedes didn't even notice that they had made it to their destination. Sam opened the truck door for her, looking around she saw a beautiful lake, "It's beautiful Sam." she said as she smiled up at him. "Not as beautiful as you darling." leaning down he gave her another passionate kiss that made her toes curl. Reaching into the back seat of the truck he pulled out a basket and a couple of blankets. Grabbing her hand he led her to an area that gave them some privacy; spreading the blankets they sat down with Sam pulling her in between his legs as he leaned back against the tree. She played with his hands as he nuzzled her neck telling her about the lake in between kisses that did nothing to help the state of her panties. Squirming from the heat he was making pulse through her body she stopped when he whispered in her ear, "Something wrong baby? You got an itch that needs to be scratched?" Running his hands up and down her inner thighs he let his fingers trail against her jean covered center. Giving a growl she slapped his hands, "You know just what you're doing to me, so don't act so innocent." Laughing at her Sam hugged her closer kissing her cheek. "Baby I want to ask you something." he said, turning her. Looking into his eyes, they were so serious, "Of course babe anything." cupping his cheek with her hand she waited for him to continue. Taking her hand he kissed it, "Meeting you has turned into the most important moment in my life. What I feel for you, what I see reflected back at me in your eyes, I didn't think would ever happen. I don't want it to end when you leave tonight." Mercedes could feel tears start to burn her eyes. She didn't want this to end either; "I want you to be my girlfriend. Would you do me the honor of accepting me as your boyfriend?" Mercedes gasped, "Yes Sam, yes!" pulling his head down she kissed him with all the emotions she had in her heart for him.

**End of Flasback**

Mercedes smiled as she pulled the chain around her neck from under her shirt. At the end of the chain swung a ring, _**Sam's first Super Bowl ring, **_he had two but this was the most important one. He had taken the Tennessee Titans to the Super Bowl for the last two years and had won both times. He was the NFL's golden boy and he was hers. Hearing the glee members enter she tucked the ring back into place and greeted them as they came in. After talking with them for a few minutes she told them to meet her in the auditorium, pulling Unique to the side they talked about her song choice. Unique asked to change her choice but asked her if she would sing the song, Mercedes agreed, laughing as Unique ran ahead squealing that Miss Jones was going to sing for them. Hearing the kids all cheering and clapping she had to smile she had the best kids ever. Going up on the stage she waited for the band to get settled.

Tina giggled as she led Mike and Sam into the auditorium through a stage side door, Mercedes had no idea Sam was already here. When she got Mike's call to let her know they were at the front office, she raced to get them and make it back to the Glee club. Seeing Mercedes walk up on the stage she pushed Sam back so she wouldn't see him.

Sam could only stare, it had only been two weeks since he had seen her but damn it seemed like forever. If anything she was even more perfect. _Perfect for him, damn he loved that woman! _Sam's eyes couldn't stop roaming her face, her body, _**her**_. He couldn't believe that she was his, that the woman he had waited 24 years for was here and she was his. Well not really 24 years, the first 9 or 10 of those years he'd thought girls had cooties, he chuckled to himself at the thought. Listening to the kids reactions to her getting ready to sing he smiled, Tina had told him about the song and what to do. He had looked it up on ITunes and liked it, now he was going to hear his woman singing it. Tina leaned over and tapped his arm, "Are you ready Sam?" she asked as the music began. Sam just nodded, his eyes never leaving Mercedes. Mike and Tina looked at each other, laughing with hands covering their mouth so Mercedes couldn't hear them. "He is so gone." Mike whispered to her. "So is she, if it wasn't so cute it would be sickening." Tina whispered back.

As Mercedes began to sing Sam and Mike's jaws dropped, looking at Tina, she just smirked as she took a finger and closed both of their mouths. "Get ready Sam." is all she said as they turned back to look at Mercedes.

_You won't find him drinking at the table _

_Rolling dice and staying out 'til three _

_You won't ever find him be unfaithful _

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Sam couldn't believe his ears, why was she teaching school when she had a voice like that? He felt Tina give him a push, grinning he walked out on the stage as she began the second verse.

_You won't find him tryna chase the devil _

_For money, fame, for power, out of greed _

_You won't ever find him where the rest go _

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Hearing the excited buzz from her students Mercedes continued to sing. Catching movement to her left she turned her head slightly, _**SAM! **_Smiling as she came to the last line of the verse she pointed to the floor next to her as Sam slid into place shooting her that lop-sided grin.

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

_When the money's spent and all my friends have vanished _

_And I can't seem to find no help or love for free _

_I know there's no need for me to panic _

_Cause I'll find him, I'll find him next to me _

Mercedes continued to sing with Sam beside her, each time she sang '_Next to me'_ he would grin and give her a wink. Hidden by the curtains Mike gave Tina a quick kiss as they listened.

_When the skies are grey and all the doors are closing _

_And the rising pressure makes it hard to breathe _

_When all I need's a hand to stop the tears from falling _

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_I will find him, I'll find him next to me _

_When the end has come and buildings falling down fast _

_When we've spoilt the land and dried up all the sea _

_When everyone has lost their heads around us _

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

Sam couldn't help but to grin; she would always find him next to her, truer words had never been spoken or in her case sung. She was his other half; Always and forever.

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_Next to me – ooh hooo _

_You will find him, you'll find him next to me _

When she finished the song she almost forgot her class, as she went to kiss him. Looking at Sam she whispered a quick later as her students swarmed the stage. Looking over she saw Tina and Mike walking toward them. Seeing Mike walk over the jocks in the club went silent, noticing the sudden quiet Mercedes looked at the shocked expressions on their faces. They were looking from Sam to Mike like they were at a tennis match.

"Miss Jones? Why is Sam Evans and Mike Chang standing on our stage?" Jake asked quietly. Ryder, Rory, Joe and Matt, all football jocks, along with Jake were in awe._ Sam Evans and Mike Chang were both two-time Super Bowl Champions, hell they were the current champions, and they were standing on their stage! _The girls in the club were in awe simply because they were fine as hell! Turning to the girls, Matt explained, "They are the current Super Bowl champions; in fact they have won the last two championships." Rory added in excitedly, "Sam is the #1 Quarterback in the NFL and MVP for the last two years and Mike is the #1 Wide Receiver in the NFL." All eyes turned back to Sam and Mike, both laughed at how excited the boys were. As they greeted the class questions started flying at them. _What were they doing here? How did they know Miss Jones and Miss Cohen-Chang? Could they see one of their championship rings? How long would they be in town? Could they have an autograph?_

Mike held his hands up for quiet, yes they could have autographs, they were friends with their teachers and sorry but they didn't bring their rings with them. Hearing the disappointment at not being able to see one of the rings Sam looked at Mercedes questioningly. Mercedes thought for a moment, they weren't trying to hide their relationship and before the weekend was up her students would know anyway. Giving Sam a nod and smile she gave him permission.

"Guys, you can actually see my first ring." Sam said, at that they all got quiet. All eyes turned to him including Mike and Tina's. Gesturing towards Mercedes they seemed to turn as one looking at her. Mercedes had already pulled the chain over her head and had it and the ring in her hand. Opening her hand she held the ring out for them to see. "Fuck a duck!" Matt said as he looked at the ring. "Matthew Rutherford, watch your language young man!" Mercedes exclaimed. "Sorry Miss Jones, it won't happen again." the young man said, not sounding sorry at all. Mike and Sam turned their heads to hide their laughter, both got an elbow in the side for the poor job they did.

"Miss Jones, why do you have Sam's first ring" Joe asked, looking at the two of them. "Joe, it's Mr. Evans, not Sam." As Sam was about to tell her it was ok he felt her elbow again so he shut his mouth, grinning at her he asked "Why do you have my ring?" Mercedes shot him a glare as she felt herself blush. It didn't help that she could hear Tina and Mike in the background snickering. Sam shot her a grin, before answering "The reason your teacher has my ring is because she's my girlfriend." With that all hell broke loose, the guys were pumped because their teacher was dating one of their idols and the girls; hell their teacher had a fine ass man. Giving an ear-piercing whistle Sam got them to quiet down and Mercedes sent him a grateful look. Dismissing the club she told them that she would see them Monday and to have a great weekend.

By the time Sam and Mike had finished signing autographs and chatting with the kids an hour had passed. Seeing the door close behind the last one Sam spun her around into his arms and began to kiss her. Watching them Mike and Tina rolled their eyes...so cute it was sickening. Tugging on Sam's arm Tina reminded them they were in the school. Breaking apart they both were flushed and seemed about ten seconds from stripping each other and going at it on the stage. "Home, we need to get home." Sam said. "So does this mean we won't be having dinner together tonight?" Tina asked with a laugh. Sam just gave her a 'duh' look as he started pulling Mercedes toward the door. "Sam wait, I have to close the choir room and pick up my things." Mercedes told him. "Well hurry up woman." he growled slapping her on the butt to speed her up.

After getting their bags sorted out they made plans to meet for lunch the next day. "I hope Mercedes ate a good lunch because I don't think Sam's going to let her eat dinner tonight." Mike said. Tina licked her lips, "I hope you had a good lunch too." At her comment Mike smirked, "Oh I did, babe, I did. Now let's get to your house so I can show you." Tina was surprised she didn't get a ticket with all the speeding laws she broke.

Stumbling into her house Mercedes and Sam were tearing at each other's clothes. Dinner could wait; right now he just wanted his woman and to hell with food. Making it to her room Sam pushed up Mercedes skirt, ripping her panties off. _Fuck he needed to taste her now! _Mercedes kicked her heels off as she fell back on her bed. Sam knelt on the floor putting a leg over each shoulder as he gazed at her mound, _Damn she had a pretty pussy, all smooth and soft and he could smell her arousal, sweet and heady. _Lowering his head he gave her folds a soft, slow lick, savoring her taste. Teasing her, he licked and kissed all around her clit, making her moan and clutch his hair as she moved trying to get his mouth on the bundle of nerves. Sam grinned at her impatience, finally giving her what she wanted he took her clit, sucking and licking hard.

Sam was playing and damn it was making Mercedes hot, she was so wet and she needed to cum in the worse way. When Sam started sucking on her clit she tighten her grip on his hair and began to hump his face. _Oh shit this feels so damn good! Magic Mike my ass this is the real deal here, Magic Sam! _Feeling him slide his fingers in just made it better, he was thrusting his fingers in deep, sucking and licking, setting a rhythm that had her moaning as she called out to every deity she could think of. Sam could feel her walls clenching and fluttering around his fingers, _she was so wet and tasted so damn good_. Pulling his fingers out he put his tongue in as far as it could go licking her walls, coating his tongue with her essence. _Oh shit his tongue was doing things inside her pussy that had her about to lose her mind. _Sam reached up to loosen her grip on his hair, Mercedes didn't even notice she was too wrapped up in the way he was making her body feel. Sliding his fingers back into her Sam curled his fingers finding her G-spot, stroking it as he added pressure to her clit he could feel her tighten more as her thighs began to tremble.

Mercedes, feeling the tingle spreading in her stomach knew she was about to cum. Sam stroking her spot sent her crashing into one hell of an orgasm, she had never cum so hard! Screaming Sam's name she could feel her essence gushing out. _Oh Lawd, this man made me squirt! Shit I've never done that before! _She had her thighs clamped so tight around his head but Sam didn't care, as he lapped and sucked every drop she had to give._ Fuck I made her squirt! _At the thought Sam got even harder, he needed to be in her, _NOW! _Easing her down from her sexual high he grinned, _his woman was sexy as hell._

Moving to her side he kissed her deeply, "I think we have on too many clothes baby." Without saying a word Mercedes began to pull his shirt off. They quickly stripped and fell back into kissing and stoking each other. Sam couldn't help but to pay homage to the girls, _damn they were so pretty._ Kissing, nibbling, sucking and licking soon he had her nipples hard and begging for more attention from him. Mercedes ran her hands all over his chest and any skin she could touch. She was doing her own fair amount of nibbling, sucking and licking, hearing Sam's moans of appreciation spurred her on. Gently stroking his cock she used his pre-cum to tease the head, making his hips jerk with each swipe of her finger. Looking at him through her lashes she took him in her mouth, she loved the way he tasted. Using her hand to stroke what she couldn't take into her mouth she licked and sucked every inch. Pulling him further into her mouth until he hit the back of her throat she began to hum. Sam's back came off the bed as he let loose a string of cuss words that made her want to laugh.

_Oh hell her mouth on my dick feels so fucking good! _Sam looked down at her as she pleasured him. _She was so fucking beautiful and she was his._ Stroking her hair he stopped her before she could make him cum, pulling her up he kissed her, loving the way he tasted on her lips. "Baby, I need to cum in you, I need to feel you wrapped around me." he whispered in her ear as he kissed the shell of her ear.

Handing her a condom he bit his lip as she gave his head a kiss before she rolled it down his length. Pushing her hair back gently from her face he leaned down to kiss her. Settling between her thighs he looked at her, at her nod he slowly entered her. _Fuck! Shit! Hot Damn she was so tight, so wet and hot! _When he was finally in her completely Sam had to take a moment not only for her to adjust to his size but to calm himself down. Mercedes had never felt anything even close to how she felt when Sam filled her. _It was like her pussy was having a damn party! It was clenching and fluttering like crazy! _Not being able to stand it anymore she moved her hips to let him know she was ready.

Sam pulled almost out and thrust back in slow. Keeping a slow stroke Sam reached down and pulled at her leg for her to wrap them around his both moaned at he was able to go deeper. Sam picked up speed, thrusting harder, hitting her spot. With each thrust Mercedes chanted,_ Damn! Fuck! Sam! Damn! Fuck! Sam! _over and over. Sam leaned down sucking and biting gently on her nipples. The feel of her walls fluttering and clenching him was the best damn thing ever. Mercedes could feel every vein and every inch. The head of his dick was hitting her spot and making her coat his cock with more cream with every thrust. Changing the speed of his strokes he kept them both at the edge but not letting them fall over. Mercedes was meeting him stroke for stroke, tightening and clenching until he couldn't take it anymore. Thrusting harder and deeper Sam could feel the tingle in his balls letting him know he was going to cum. Reaching between them he rubbed and strummed her clit helping her fall back into another orgasm. As she screamed his name, shuddering and quivering in his arms it pushed him over the edge, growling out her name he came with a force that shook his whole body. Holding her tightly he thrust lazily as he brought them both down. Slowing to a stop he looked at her grinning, "Baby, this is something we are going to have to do for the rest of our lives." Giving him a soft peck on the lips she agreed with him, "The rest of our lives sounds just perfect."

Pulling out of her they both whimpered in protest, getting rid of the condom Sam quickly joined her back in bed. As she settled back into his arms he nuzzled her neck, "You do realize I love you and I have no intentions of letting you go." he said. Mercedes smiled, "That's ok, I love you too and I have the same plans for you." Sam looked at her seriously, "So you have no objections to becoming Mrs. Samuel Evans one day?" Mercedes looked back at him just as seriously, "Just waiting for you to ask." They both smiled at each other and settled down, a little nap, a shower, then whatever they felt like doing, they had the whole night ahead of them.

A Week Later

Sam sat in his den thinking about his time spent with Mercedes. He had met her parents and brother over Skype. He was nervous but it went well, apparently she had already told her family about him. Her father and brother had asked to speak with him privately. Even with the thousands of miles between them her dad had still managed to scare the shit out of him. The man was a force to be reckoned with. Asking Sam his intentions, he had been honest, he planned on asking Mercedes to marry him soon, very soon. After many more probing and very personal questions both men seemed satisfied with Sam's answers. Neither cared that he was a famous football star, their concern was about Mercedes, as it should be, and Sam was happy to answer any and all questions.

Mercedes was going to come spend Spring break with him in Tennessee in a couple of weeks. She would meet his parents and when she left he planned for her to be wearing his ring.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think we have about two more chapters to go and this story will be a wrap. As always, much hugs and lots of love.

Zee

BTW Please Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I am sorry it took me so long to update. Real life kind of got in the way. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. To my lovely beta LadiJ, you are the best! This is all my head cannon. Please excuse any mistakes, and enjoy the ride.

I own nothing that is Glee, thank God, cause I know if I did ya'll would hunt me down and beat the shit out of me!

Three Weeks Later

Tina and Mercedes were both super excited; they were on their way to Tennessee for a week. It was spring break and they were spending it with Mike and Sam. Mercedes was nervous; she was going to meet Sam's family. Who would have thought that all of this would be the result of a contest? The prize being a photo shoot with a gorgeous man; a contest that she didn't even enter. Now here she was, in a relationship with said man, in love with him and going to meet his family! Things like that didn't happen to people like her. Yet it had, and she was so very thankful.

Observing the happiness that seemed to radiate from Tina she decided to take the plunge and ask her about Mike. "So Tina, I thought Mike was only going to be a one-time thing? It seems to me that the two of you have a little something-something going on. So spill heffa!"

Tina cringed, seeing the look Mercedes was giving her she sighed in defeat. "It's not what you think, I mean it is but it isn't. If you know what I mean."

Mercedes shook her head, "No I don't know what you mean, so break it down for me. Do you like him, I mean really like him or is this just a friends with benefits kind of thing? Cause the way the two of you act and look at each other that FWB line was crossed way back."

Tina knew she liked Mike, as in she would love to be his girlfriend, but she wasn't sure about him. "I really like him Cedes, and I would love to be his girlfriend. I'm not sure he feels the same but I plan on finding out this week. I know I said all I wanted was a fling but now I want more. I feel things with him I've never felt before." she said throwing her hands in the air.

"I'm sure you are feeling things with him." Mercedes said with a snicker.

Tina rolled her eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter woman." she ordered Mercedes, trying to sound stern but she ruined it with a giggle, "But girly that man is all kinds of flexible!" Locking eyes they both fell into a fit of giggles that made the people around them wonder what could be so funny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam and Mike were waiting for the girls' flight to land. Mike kept getting up and pacing and checking his watch. Sam couldn't take it anymore, "Mike, just go ahead and admit it, you're into Tina. Quit fighting it and enjoy the fact that you've found your woman. You're about to wear the soles off your shoes if you keep walking like that. Just admit you are really into Tina and do something about it."

Mike shot Sam a glare, running his hands through his hair. He was nervous, tugging on his ear he sighed, "I really do like her dude, she's everything I want in a woman. Hell I didn't even know I wanted a woman much less what I wanted in one. But here she is and I don't know what to do. She makes me laugh, she smart, beautiful, nice as hell and making love to her is fantastic." he told Sam still pacing.

Sam perked up at what Mike had just unwittingly said, "Making love? You said making love, not sex, but MAKING LOVE!" he grinned at Mike.

Thinking back over what he had said Mike dropped down in the seat next to Sam. "You tell anybody I said that and I will cut your balls off." Mike threatened.

Sam just continued to grin, "You cut mine and Mercy will chop yours off, making us both nut-less. So man up, tell Tina how you feel, because I plan on keeping my balls. I suggest you grow a pair and tell Tina what's what." Sam smirked as he gave Mike his tidbit of advice.

Mike huffed at Sam, "I plan on asking her to be my girlfriend while she's here." he admitted.

Sam clapped him on the back, "See it didn't hurt at all to grow a pair did it?" he teased.

Mike glared at him, "I fucking hate you sometimes."

Sam grinned even wider as he sat back and crossed his arms, "You might hate me; but at least you got a pair now." With that Sam pulled his cap down lower and closed his eyes waiting for them to announce Mercy's flight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes was beyond nervous; she was meeting Sam's family today. They were going to have Sunday lunch with them and Mercedes felt like throwing up. Her stomach was in such a knot. Trying to calm down she thought of how she and Sam had spent Friday night and all day Saturday. The man had stamina to give away. They didn't get out of the bed except to eat, shower and use the bathroom. She was sore in places she didn't even know could be sore. But being able to resist Sam was like asking her to stop breathing._ That shit wasn't going to happen!_ Deep in thought she didn't hear Sam enter the bathroom as she relaxed in the tub.

"Baby, are you going to stay in there all day?" Sam leaned down giving her a quick kiss. He knew she was nervous, smiling at her he massaged her shoulders. "You're so tense. It's just lunch and they are going to love you." Running his finger over her shoulder and down to her breast he pinched one nipple, loving the hitch in her breath as it harden under his touch.

"Stop it Sam, how can you be thinking about sex when we're going to have lunch with your family? OMG, They're going to know we've had sex!" Slapping his hand away as he moved it lower, Mercedes began to panic. "What will they think of me? That I'm easy, or a cheap floozy?"

At that Sam began to laugh, "A floozy? Really Mercy, where the hell did you come up with that one? Calm down, they won't think any of that about you, besides my mom knows that we've made love. Notice I said MADE LOVE, we don't have sex, we make love, even if it's hard and fast or slow and soft. It's always making love."

"Your mom knows? You told your mom! SAMUEL DWIGHT EVANS, have you lost your damn mind? OMG, OMG!" Mercedes was sure she was going to have a stroke. _This fool had told his mother, HIS MOTHER; that he was dicking her down!_ "Sam, why would you do that?

Sam shrugged, "We were talking and I was telling her all about you. She asked and I answered." He wrapped her in a towel as she got out of the tub and began to dry her off. "Did you think they thought we were over here or at your house playing tidily winks?"

"They? What do you mean 'they'? You said your mom. Your mom is not a they. 'They' means more than one." Mercedes wrapped the towel around her as she glared at him.

He shot her a lazy grin, "Oh yeah, my dad was there too, sorry I forgot about him, my bad." At her squeak of horror Sam laughed, "Baby when it comes to you I have no shame, I don't care what anyone thinks as long as you are happy. My parents already like you; I talk about you so much they know you. If anyone has a problem with us they can kiss my lily-white ass, you come first and your opinion is what matters to me. Yes I'm glad they like you but if they didn't it wouldn't change my feelings and plans. I love you; we love each other; that's all that matters."

Mercedes melted at his words, "I love you too babe. Plans? What kind of plans?"

"You'll find out. Go get dressed woman." Sam kissed her lightly and slapped her on the ass making her jump. At her glare he just smirked, "Hurry up woman, we've got a lunch date."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mercedes had a death grip on Sam's hand as they walked to the door of his parents' home. Suddenly the door was flung open and out came a boy and girl about fourteen; they both looked like Sam but with blue eyes. They didn't have his mouth and their hair was much lighter.

"Hi Mercedes, I'm Stacy and this is my brother Stevie. Sam has told us so much about you. But you're even prettier than he said. I love your hair and that's a really pretty dress. I'm so glad you came to lunch today. I've been dying to meet you. You're the first girl Sam has ever let us meet. You smell really good, what kind of perfume are you wearing." Stacy was practically bouncing while she talked.

When the young girl stopped to take a breath Mercedes giggled. "It's nice to meet you Stacy and you too Stevie. Sam has told me a lot about the two of you too. Thank you and I'm happy to be here. It's a scent I have mixed for me in my home town by a friend."

Stevie rolled his eyes, "Like Miss Chatterbox said, I'm Stevie and it's nice to meet you. I don't see how my brother managed to catch a woman as beautiful as you. I could have sworn he had no game."

Reaching for his younger brother Sam gave a mock growl, Stevie side-stepped him with a laugh. Watching Sam interact with his siblings made Mercedes smile, you could tell they loved each other. The door opened again and an older couple stepped out, Sam looked just like his mom except he had his dad's eyes, mouth and hair color. His mom was slender blond and beautiful, with gorgeous blue eyes that were warm and welcoming. The twins looked just like their mom.

"Well hello there sugar, you must be Mercedes. Aren't you a beauty!" Mrs. Evans held out her arms to give Mercedes a hug. Releasing Sam's hand, she stepped forward, returning the hug, she couldn't help but to feel welcomed by his mom.

"Thank you Mrs. Evans, and it's so nice to meet you." blushing at the compliment she stepped back looking up at Sam's father.

"Honey, none of that Mrs. Evans crap, you can call me Mary or Mama Evans. This is my husband Dwight."

"Sir, nice to meet you." was all Mercedes had time to get out before he swept her into a big hug.

"You can call me Dwight or Papa Evans. Damn, Sam wasn't lying you are beautiful! Welcome to our home darlin'. We're glad to meet you."

Mercedes was a little overwhelmed, but Sam's family was nice and very welcoming, they made her feel at ease. Following his mother into their home she was impressed. Not because the house was fancy, but the air of warmth and comfort. This was a happy home and you could tell the slender blond woman in front of her was the source.

"Dinner will be ready in 15 minutes, so you two go wash up, Mercedes why don't you come with me so we can chat. Sam, help your dad set the table."

Mercedes looked up at Sam; he gave her a kiss on the forehead with a gentle push for her to follow his mom.

"Mercedes you have no idea how happy I am to meet you. I remember Sam calling to tell us that he was doing a photo shoot, he didn't sound happy. He's never liked being in the limelight, then he called all excited, the woman he was going to do the shoot with was all he talked about."

Mercedes shot her a puzzled look, "He told you about me before he met me? I will admit I didn't really know who he was. But when we met it seemed like I had known him my whole life. I guess that sounds crazy. We just seemed to click."

"No honey, that doesn't sound crazy. The way you and Sam connected is very much like his father and I met and married. I met Dwight at a picnic with some of my friends when I was 20 years old. Looking at him it felt like a wall had fallen on me, he tells me he felt the same way. We were married a month later. These have been the happiest 25 years of my life."

"You married him a month after meeting him?" Mercedes eyes widen in surprise.

Mary laughed at her expression, "Yes, it hasn't been easy all the time but I wouldn't change one moment spent with him. Sam is in love with you, and you're in love with my son. So when will you two be getting married? I want some grand-babies before I get too old to enjoy them."

At the sudden twist in the conversation, Mercedes felt the air whoosh out her lungs. She was sure she looked like a fish with her mouth open. Deciding to be just as straight forward as Mary, Mercedes smiled. "Yes, I'm in love with Sam, I have to admit I didn't see it coming, so that wall you were talking about, I know how you felt."

At that the both of them giggled. "Sam hasn't asked me to marry him but if he does then I will be saying yes. As for babies," Mercedes could feel herself blushing, thankful for her dark skin, remembering that his mother knew about their love life. "I would love to start a family with him. The ball is in his court, so marriage and babies will be on his time schedule."

Mary snorted, "Please, if Sam could have, he would've married you the day after you met and we would be expecting our first grand-baby by now. He's just trying to give you time to get use to the idea. He was so giddy the day of the shoot when he called me; I thought the boy was high. Once he quit babbling and starting talking I knew he had found his heart's home."

Mercedes head was spinning, she and Sam had talked about marriage, kids and all the things they wanted in life. But to hear his mother speaking so casually about it blew her mind. Thinking of the phrase Mary had used, 'heart's home' she smiled, Sam was her heart's home.

Lunch was filled with laughter and great conversations. Questions were asked and answered from all; nothing seemed to be off the table for discussion. Mercedes found out even more about Sam and it only made her love him more. The easy way in which his family accepted her warmed her and had her thoughts drifting to the day she would become an Evans.

Watching the way Mercedes laughed and talked with his family made Sam happier than he had ever been. She was not only a perfect match for him but for his family too. He could tell Stevie already had a slight crush on her; he blushed and stuttered when she smiled and talked to him. Stacy was making plans for her and Mercedes to have a girl's day along with his mom when she came back. When his dad found out she knew how to fish and enjoyed it, the biggest grin spread over his face.

After spending a few more hours with his family they were getting ready to leave when his dad pulled him aside. He slapped Sam on the back, "You did good son. That's one hell of a woman you have and I would be proud to call her my daughter. Now put a ring on it and get me and your mom some grand-babies, we ain't getting any younger."

Sam looked over at Mercedes as she was being hugged and fussed over by his mother and siblings. He smiled, "I'm working on it dad, I'm working on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mike looked over at Tina, the days he had spent with her were the best time he had ever had. She was smart, funny, with a dry wit, beautiful, just the perfect woman. He had never felt these feelings for a woman before and to be honest he was scared but he knew he wanted her. Not as a friends with benefits, but as his girlfriend and down the road who knew.

Tina watched Mike; something had been on his mind for days now. He was the same Mike just with a little something extra. He was more attentive and she caught him looking at her with this look on his face that she couldn't read. Finally not being able to take it any longer she walked over to where he was sitting. "Mike? Is something wrong? You've been...different. You seem like you have something on your mind."

Kissing her hand, Mike smiled at her, "Yeah, there is something on my mind, you."

"Me? What are you talking about?" Tina was confused and a little scared. She had feelings for this man that she never planned on. She thought this was just going to be a fling and she would go on with her life. But life had a way of flipping the script, and damned if it didn't flip it on her.

Mike turned to her, "Tina, I know we said that this would be only a one-time thing. Then I went to Lima to spend time with you. Now you're here with me and I'm happy, really, really happy. I have something to ask you."

Tina could feel herself somewhat relax at his words, "Ok, ask me, because you're making me a little nervous"

"Would you be my girlfriend? I really like you and I want to be with you." Mike held his breath, feeling like he was back in high school.

"Yes! Yes, I'll be your girlfriend!" Tina squealed as Mike grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. She was Mike Chang's girlfriend, but more importantly he had feelings for her, she wasn't in this alone. She couldn't wait to tell Mercedes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tonight was going to be the night, Sam was nervous as hell. Mercedes had asked him if he was ok multiple times today. _Damn he had to quit sweating! _He knew they were in love with each other and he didn't doubt what her answer would be, he was just worried about making a fool of himself when asking her. He had never been good with words, tonight would not be the time to fumble the ball. He did an internal face-palm, _shit he was thinking in football terms!_

They were meeting Tina and Mike at the bar before going to dinner. Seeing them sitting at the table as he entered with Mercedes he relaxed a little. He was going to ask her once they made it home, he just had to make it through drinks and dinner. Running his hand over his face he smiled as thought of an idea.

Mercedes could see that Tina was about to blow if they didn't get some girl time, so excusing themselves from the table they made their way to the women's room. As soon as the door closed Tina began to jump up and down with excitement.

"OMG Cedes! Mike asked me to be his girlfriend!" Tina voice was almost a squeak she was so happy and excited.

Hearing Tina's good news, Mercedes began to jump with her; they looked like a couple of teens, fangirling. "Tina, I knew it, girl, I am so happy for you! I knew something had happened you both were looking to freaking happy!"

Tina blushed, "We are happy. Now tell me about meeting Sam's family"

Mercedes told her about the time she spent with them and how much she liked them. Tina nudged her with her shoulder. "Seems to me; winning that contest was the best thing to happen to you, not that I'm taking credit mind you." She brushed some imaginary lint off her shoulder as she smirked at Mercedes.

Sam shot Mike a grin, "Did you ask her?"

Mike rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile from his lips, "Yeah, I did and she said yes."

Sam leaned across the table to give him a fist bump, "Hell yeah, I knew you were grinning like a damn fool for some reason."

"Now the real question is, are you going to ask Mercedes to marry you?"

"Yep, tonight when we get home, I just hope I don't make a fool of myself."

Mike laughed, "You'll be fine. Heads up here comes the girls."

The rest of the evening was spent talking about all their many shared interests and laughing at the stories the women told about their students.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam leaned back against the headboard, toying with the black velvet box in his hand. Mercedes was getting ready for bed and he took that time to reflect on what God had blessed him with. A great career, a family he loved and loved him, his health and the most important blessing of all, Mercedes. Flipping the top open he looked at the ring, not really seeing it but thinking about his trip to Florida the week before.

Flashback

_Sam was nervous as he knocked on the door, he knew he wasn't expected but now wasn't the time to think about that. As the door opened Sam looked at the petite woman standing in front of him, she was beautiful like her daughter. _

_"Good afternoon Mrs. Jones, I'm Sam Evans, how are you today." Sam cringed, he sounded like a damn door to door salesman. _

_Mrs. Jones knew who he was and had a pretty good idea why he was standing on their doorstep. "Hello Sam, I'm well, and you? Please, come in." Moving she hid a smile as she watched the young man come in, he was sweating and it wasn't even hot. _

_Sam smiled weakly at her, why did they have to live in such a hot ass state. "I'm fine ma'am, thank you." Hearing heavy footsteps he looked up and met the questioning look of Mr. Jones. Fuck he didn't look this big on Skype! Rubbing his hands on his jeans he now wished he had dressed less casual. Holding his hand out, he introduced himself to Mercedes dad. _

_Mr. Jones laughed to himself; the young man looked like he was going to pass out. For living in a southern state he was damn pale. He thought it would be next month before Sam knocked on their door, seems like his wife had won their bet. Shaking Sam's hand he invited him into their den. _

_"Sam would you like something to drink? We were about to have some sweet tea or I could get you some water." _

_"Thank you Mrs. Jones, some tea would be fine." _

_"Please call me Carol, Mrs. Jones is my mother-in-law. Have a seat, I'll be right back." _

_Both men sat in silence, Sam because he was so nervous and Mr. Jones because he was afraid if he opened his mouth he would start laughing. With the way Sam was sweating he was sure if his wife didn't make it back with their drinks the boy would pass out for dehydration. Biting his lips he looked up as his wife entered the room, seeing Sam jump up to take the tray he smiled, the boy had been trained. _

_"So Sam, what brings you to our door?" Carol asked as she handed out their drinks. _

_"Thank you Carol, uh, Mr. Jones-" _

_"Call me Dean, like Carol said, those names belong to my parents." _

_"Sir, um, Carol, D-Dean, I came to ask for Mercedes hand in marriage." _

_"Well shit!" Dean slumped back on the couch as Carol jumped up and started doing a little shimmy dance, and started giggling. "You couldn't wait two and a half weeks more?" _

_Sam looked at them in shock, WHAT THE HELL! He watched as Mercedes mom stopped dancing long enough to hold her hand out to her husband demanding he pay up. His mouth dropped open when Dean pulled out his wallet and handed her all the money he had in it. _

_"You're a hundred short dear." Carol informed him as she counted the money in her hand. Dean growled at her, making her giggle again, sticking her tongue out at him. _

_Sam cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but what's going on?" _

_"She said you would be here this month asking to marry Cedes, I said it would take you at least until next month. You just lost me $300 bucks! Would it really have hurt you to wait a few more weeks?" _

_"Oh don't be such a sore loser." walking over to Sam, Carol leaned down and hugged him, "Welcome to the family sweetie." _

_"You know I might forgive you and agree to you marrying my daughter if you let me show some of my friends one of your Super Bowl rings, especially your first one." _

_"Dean Elwood Jones! Are you trying to trade our daughter for a ring?" Carol popped him on the head as she glared down at her husband. _

_Sam laughed, "Sorry Dean but Mercy has that ring. I gave it to her weeks ago." _

_"You did? Well damn, welcome to the family Sam." Dean perked up hearing that Cedes had the ring, maybe he could convince her to let him borrow it for a day when she came down to visit them. _

_Carol eyed her husband, "Don't even think about it!" _

_Sam laughed at Dean's guilty look; he was going to enjoy being a part of this family. _

_End of Flashback _

Hearing the bathroom door open Sam quickly hid the small box under his pillow. Walking over to her he ran his finger down the side of her face; she had the softest skin he had ever felt. Dipping his head down he captured her mouth in a slow, deep kiss. Pulling her closer he deepened the kiss pouring all the love he felt for her into this one kiss.

Gasping for breath Mercedes looked into Sam's eyes, there seemed to be an extra glow to them. Before she could say anything he was kissing her again, making her toes curl in pleasure.

"Sam, hold on, slow down baby it's not that I'm not enjoying the kisses because I am, but what's gotten into you?" Mercedes searched his face with concern.

"Nothing's wrong babe, I just wanted to kiss you. I love kissing you and I love you." Sam shrugged, trying to stay calm. Walking her over to the bed he sat down, leaning back against the headboard he patted the space between his legs for her to sit. Wrapping his arms around her he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her warm delicious scent.

"Mercedes, baby you know how much I love you. I know that we haven't been together as a couple long, but it feels like you've been a part of my heart forever. When I agreed to do the photo shoot I never expected to find my heart's home; but I did, you. I took one look at a picture of you and I fell in love. I have never been as happy or felt so complete until you came into my life. I never want this feeling to go away."

Reaching behind him he pulled out the small black velvet box. Keeping it down at his side he continued to hold her tight as he told her more of what was in his heart.

"Baby I love you more than I thought it was possible to love another person. When you hurt I hurt, when you cry, I want to beat the ass of who ever made those beautiful eyes fill with tears. When you smile at me my whole day becomes perfect. I feel like God put you on earth for me, to make my life complete.

Pulling the small box out he heard her gasp as she covered her mouth, turning to look at him. Locking eyes with her he smiled softly at her, "Mercedes Ilana Jones, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

All Mercedes could do was stare into his eyes, they were filled with so much love. Feeling the tears pricking at her eyes she blinked, clearing her vision. She couldn't believe it, Sam had asked her to marry him. SAM ASKED HER TO MARRY HIM AND SHE HADN'T ANSWERED HIM!

Sam was starting to feel anxious, she wasn't saying anything, "Mercy, baby are you going to say-"

"YES! OMG, yes Sam, I will marry you!" grabbing his head she kissed him, giggling and kissing him all over his face.

Sam laughed as relief flooded his body, she had said yes. Taking the ring out of the box he took her left hand and slid it on her finger. Mercedes looked down at the ring her mouth in a perfect 'O'. Sam brought her left hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Thank you darlin' you have no idea how happy you've made me." Cupping her face he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their first as an engaged couple.

Sam woke up; looking at the woman in his arms he felt a sense of peace he hadn't felt in years. To be honest he had never felt the contentment that just holding her brought him. Thinking about last night he knew he had that goofy grin on his face, but he didn't care. Last night he had asked Mercedes Jones to marry him, and she had said yes. He didn't know what he had done to deserve her but he thanked God for his gift. One he planned to spend the rest of his life giving thanks to the Almighty for gracing him with.

Tracing her lips with his finger he couldn't help but to kiss her. Licking and nibbling at her lips he felt her stir. Even asleep she was returning his kiss. Sam loved the way she responded to his touch. Mercedes opened her eyes, giving Sam a shy smile she whispered good morning to him. Looking into his eyes she felt a happiness she had never known. She had never been so blessed, she and Sam were engaged. They had made love throughout the night between talks of their future.

They had already set a wedding date, June 1, 2013. School would have been out for a week and that gave her time to relax. With Sam, his family and Mike coming down, as well as her family, they would be able to pack up the few things she had left and ship them to Sam's home.

They had decided she would take a couple of years off from teaching, they both wanted to start a family right away. Mercedes wasn't sure if she would go back to teaching at least not for a while, she wanted their kids to be in school first. They both wanted four children so it could be years before she taught classes again. Sam supported whatever she wanted to do, as long as it made her happy.

Getting his family, her family as well as Tina and Mike on Skype they broke the news of their engagement to everyone at the same congratulations were loud and long. It didn't matter that his family plus Mike and Tina were in the same city with them they wanted everyone to know at one time. Sam had plans for the day and spending hours on the phone was not part of it. When Mercedes showed them her ring, the crying from their moms, plus Tina and Jilly, her sister-in-law set Mercedes off. Finally they were able to end the call. picking Mercedes up Sam carried her to their room to spend some special time with the future Mrs. Samuel Evans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N I know, I know there was no smut in this chapter, please don't stone me! There will be smut in the next one.

I hope you enjoy the crazy stuff going on in my head, mega hugs and blessings to all!

The next chapter will have the wedding and maybe a new Evans!

BTW Please Review


	5. Chapter 5Author's Note

A/N I would like to thank everyone for their prayers, kind words, the love and support. It means so much to me and my family. My sister's death has hit us all hard. I know with time things will get better. But at the moment feelings are very raw. So thank you and I will be back, just not right now. God bless you all.

Zee


End file.
